lgdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Poil d'Olive56/Etoile Bleue va à l'école (parodie LGDC)
ATTENTION LA PERSONNE COMPLETEMENT TAREE QUI A ECRIT LA FACE CACHÉE DE FIRESTAR EST DE RETOUR !!! JE VOUS PREVIENS CETTE FOIS ELLE Y EST ALLEE FORT. ALORS INSTALLEZ VOUS OKLM SUR VOTRE CHAISE DE BUREAU ET SERVEZ VOUS UN VERRE DE VODKA. Bluestar à l'école e___e Inconnu : Bluuuuessstttarrrrr !!!! mon chééééééééééériiiiiiiiiiii c'estttt lheuuurrreeee d'alllllerr à l'école !!!! Etoile Bleue (se réveillant en sursaut) : ''TAINNNN JE DORMAIS OKLM !!! TU PEUX PAS ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE COEUR DE FEU ???? Inconnu : Comment tu m'as appelée ? M'enfin mon ptit miel je suis Maman Fleur !! Tu l'as oublié ? Etoile Bleue : Wtf ? Je suis où là ? Maman Fleur : Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Etoile Bleue : JE SUIS OU ????? Maman Fleur : Bin chez toi... Dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! Pelage de Neige va passer te chercher ! Etoile Bleue : PELAGE DE NEIGE ???? MAIS ELLE EST MORTE !!!! Maman Fleur : Bon arrête de faire le gamin et de dire du charabia. Si c'est pour essayer de faire en sorte que je te garde ici tu peux rêver !!! ALORS TU ENFILES TON UNIFORME ET TU FAIS PAS CHI** !!!! Etoile Bleue (''ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle fait là) : ... Ce fut donc à coups de balai qu'Etoile Bleue fut forcée de partir dans cet endroit qu'on appelle collège, vêtue d'un uniforme complètement chelou (je vous laisse imaginer xD). Etoile Bleue continua de marcher en pensant : "mais où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver là u.u ? J'aurai pas du fumer de l'herbe à chat hier u.u. " En marchant, elle se fit héler par une personne : "- HE BLUESTAR !!! =D" Etoile Bleue : Mmmmhhhh??? PELAGE DE NEIGE ???? QUEST CE QUE TU FOUS LA ????? :c Pelage de Neige : Bah jvais à l'école comme toi mon gars '_' Etoile Bleue : T pas censée être morte ? --' Pelage de Neige : Pk tu dis n'importe quoi ? T'as trop joué à Call of Duty toi e__e Etoile Bleue décida de fermer son clapet (pour lapins xD ok je sors), 'elle continua donc son avancée vers le collège en compagnie de Pelage de Neige. Elles finirent par arriver dans l'enceinte de l'école. A peine entrées, elles durent partir en cours de français. 'Cours de français : Prof : BLUESTAR !!!! EB : Quoi encore ? --' Prof : Pk tu dors ? EB : Parce que jmennuie ptêtre et ptêtre parce que je sais pas ce quje fous là --' Prof : Je vais te le dire moi EB : Allez-y... Prof : Tu es là pour apprendre ! Pour avoir un bon métier et pouvoir gagner de l'argent ! EB : ça sert à quoi ça ? Chuis chef de Clan ça me suffit Prof : Chef de Clan ? Tu te fous de moi ? EB : Non. Demandez à Pelage de Neige Prof : Il est fou... EB : Bah non Prof : .... *DRING* Prof : Vous pouvez sortir... 'Cours de maths :' Prof : Pelage de Neige.... C'EST QUOI CES FAUTES ??? PN : Oui mais madame je me souviens plus.... Prof : MAIS C LOGIQUE NAN ??? MOINS PAR MOINS CA FAIT PLUS, MOINS PAR PLUS CA FAIT MOINS EB : C normal que ce soit logique madame, on est en maths... Classe : MDRLOLPTDRXDKIKOOLOL Prof : Bluestar !!! TON CARNET !! EB : QUOI ???? Juste pour avoir dit quelque chose de drôle ????? NON MAIS DAFUCK QUOI ??? Classe : MDRLOLPTDRXDKIKOOLOL Prof : SORS DE MA CLASSE IMMEDIATEMENT EB : Tain madame arrêtez d'être jalouse, jsais que chuis BG et que j'ai dlhumour mais arrêter quoi... Prof : ... *DRING* Prof : Dégagez de ma salle... 'Cours d'Histoire' Prof : Aujourdh'ui on va parler d'Hitler EB : C qui Hitler ? Prof : Le chef de l'Allemagne Nazie. C à cause de lui que la Seconde Guerre Mondiale a eu lieue. EB : Ah jsavais pas. Prof : Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ??? Tt les gosses le savent. EB : Oh vous savez moi des guerres jen ai vécu plein. On se bat pour des territoires et tout le baratin. Des guerriers meurent. D'ailleurs jconnais qu'un type capable de mettre le bord** : c'est Etoile du Tigre. Alors arrêtez de m'embrouiller l'esprit avec votre Allemagne et tout le reste. C'est rien comparé à ce que cet abruti ma fait subir... Prof : DONNE MOI TON CARNET EB : MAIS QUEST CE QUE JAI FAIT ENCORE ? *Dring* Prof : Oh ptn... 'Cours d'Anglais' Prof : Hello ! My name is Mister Bouboule !! So sit down and listen ! I'm going to ask a question to one of you. So... You !!! You the cat with a grey fur ! What's your name ? EB : Bluestar... Prof : A SENTENCE PLEASE EB : ... My name is Bluestar. Prof : You have a nice name Bluestar. So, tell the class about you. EB : Okay... So My name is Bluestar. I'm 80 years old. I'm a crazy cat who was attacked by a stupid cat nammed Tigerstar. I have 3 children. One of them is dead. I have 1 sister : Snowfur. My parents are dead. And I don't know what I'm doing here. But I'm a unicorn who search a fatherchristmas for.... Prof : Okay okay good BUT DON'T FOUTRE YOU DE MA GUEULE EB : But... Prof : GIVE ME YOUR CARNET !!! EB : Why ??? You're a b**** Classe : MDRLOLPTDRXDKIKOOLOL Prof : OH GOSH *DRING* Prof : GO OUT !!! 'Cours de sport' Prof : Donc aujourdh'ui on va faire de la boxe !! Classe : Wèèèèèèèè !!!!! Prof : Alors qui va me faire une démonstration? Tiens pourquoi pas Bluestar et Dark Vador ? EB : Oh nan !!!! Prof : Tu y vas !! EB : Ok mais jlui ferai pas de cadeau jvous préviens !! --' Etoile Bleue et DarkVador se mirent donc en place. A peine le prof eut-il sifflé qu'Etoile Bleue se jeta direct sur son adversaire. Elle le griffa, le mordit. Elle avait retrouvé son instinct de guerrière !!! Mais elle sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière. Le prof la regarda l'air vraiment en colère : -" Bluestar tu sais quoi ?" EB : Non Prof : Jtemmène chez le dirlo EB : C'est quoi le dirlo ? Prof : Te fout pas de moi !!! EB: Pas jme fous pas de vous msieur *DRING* Prof : Bon sang de bonsoir... 'Cours de SVT' Prof : Aujourdh'ui on va disséquer une souris ! EB : Cool !! =D J'aime ça =D Prof : Eh bien montre nous comment on doit faire Bluestar. Toute contente, Etoile Bleue grimpa sur la paillasse se pencha et.... EVENTRA LA SOURIS DUN COUP SEC ET COMMENCA A LA MANGER. Prof : BON SANG MAIS QUE FAIS-TU ??? EB : Bah jmange ça se voit pas ? Prof : CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR TOUT DE SUITE !!!! EB : Mais madame j'ai faim ! J'ai le droit manger u.U !!! Classe : MDRLOLPTDRXDKIKOOLOL *DRING* Prof : *fait un malaise* 'Cours de Technologie (dernier cours de la journée)' Prof : On va utiliser des ordinateurs aujourdh'ui EB : Chouette... Prof : Bluestar ! Viens brancher mon PC plutôt que de soupirer EB : Ouaiiisss... Etoile Bleue prit alors le fil de connection. EB : Ah shit le fil s'est emmelé. (elle appuie ses doigts sur la prise) ''J'ai plus qu'à '''BIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ' Etoile Bleue est actuellement décédée. Surcharge éléctrique. Prof : Bluestar ? Pelage de Neige : Jcrois qu'elle est morte msieur :'( Prof : Merde... C'est ainsi que se termina la magnifique journée d'Etoile Bleue Remerciements Idée :Ciel d'Encre Texte : Anonymous56 Sondage Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma parodie ? Une autre ! Une autre ! Je préfèrais la précédente... Je suis déçu(e) Bof Nul à en aller aux toilettes Vodka 8D Catégorie:Billets de blog